An Unsettled Matter
by ShadowSilk
Summary: AU. It was simple. If this infuriating jerk had just paid her back for that broken snow globe liked she asked, Sakura would have gladly left him alone. However, things don't usually play out as planned. SasuSaku. Oneshot.


**Author's Note**: This story is for violaqu33n, who requested a non-Akatsuki, romance oneshot. I'm not really sure what pairing you wanted, so I hope this is all right! Enjoy!

**Pairing:** SasuSaku.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Sakura made her way down the aisle, neck craned to catch a glimpse of the various trinkets laid upon the shelves. The linoleum floors were covered with a thick layer of grime, which blended in with the shadows cast by the towering shelves. As she stepped forward, small puffs of dust rose and fall back to the floor. Stealing a look downwards, Sakura heaved a displeased sigh. Unsurprisingly, her shoes were completely covered with filth. 

In the dim light filtering from the dying fluorescent panel above, something bright caught her eye. She backtracked a few steps. Upon a neglected shelf, there sat a delicate glass snow globe.

In bewilderment, Sakura reached for it with an outstretched hand. She didn't remember seeing it before, but didn't know how she could have missed it in her walk down the cramped aisle.

It was surprisingly heavy in her hand. Sakura brought it closer to her face for examination.

A small house with colorful shingles lay unperturbed within the circular dome. The windows were glazed a cheery yellow, feeling starkly out of place with the character of this shoddy establishment. As she turned it over in her hands, a flurry of snow swirled around the odd little abode, leaving ripples in their wake. Sakura smiled slightly. It was strange, yet somewhat comforting at the same time.

Rashly breaking her pleasant musings, something fast and heavy collided with her shoulder. Sakura gave a startled yelp. To her horror, the snow globe was out of her hands.

Her head snapped up as she searched for the culprit who had jostled her. She looked up to find herself face-to-face with a scowling boy with dark hair.

"Hey!" Sakura snapped angrily. "What was that for?"

"You were in my way," he replied simply, jamming his hands into his pockets. He began to walk away.

Sakura didn't have time to contemplate his puzzling reasoning, because the snow globe had to be found. Scrambling on the floor on her hands and knees, she desperately hoped that it wasn't broken.

That wish was short-lived.

Sakura sat cross-legged on the dusty ground, holding the fragments of the snow globe in her hands. A puddle of liquid spread from the wreckage. She inwardly wailed. She had only come to this strange little shop to browse. The only money she had with her was for taxi fare home.

"Look what you've done!"

Sakura lifted her gaze. A well-endowed blond woman stood before her, arms crossed. She tapped her foot. "You break it, you buy it."

"But—" Sakura protested. She looked around for that boy that had made her drop the snow globe. "But I—"

"No buts," the woman interrupted. Her nametag read _Tsunade_. "That cost twelve dollars. Come with me to the cash register and we'll sort this out."

Sakura grudgingly got to her feet. As she followed Tsunade to the front of the store, she searched for the boy. That infuriating, money-robbing—

Passing by one of the aisles, Sakura caught a quick glimpse of a dark-haired boy.

Wearing a slightly amused expression on his face.

Sakura ground her teeth. She was going to give him _hell_ when this was over.

* * *

"It's your fault the snow globe broke." 

The boy glanced at Sakura from over his shoulder. "Why are you following me?"

Sakura ran forward to catch up with him. They were outside the shop, traveling down a cracked sidewalk down Mainstreet. It was chilly during this time of year; Sakura was now wishing that she had worn a scarf.

"I want my money back!" she growled. "It's all your _fault_."

A hint of a smile tugged at his lips. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Listen, you—"

The boy turned and fixed her with a bored look.

"Leave me alone."

Sakura glared at him. What was his problem?

"Now I don't have any way to get home!" she shouted after him.

Much to her annoyance, the boy didn't answer. He disappeared around the street corner.

Sakura sighed, shoving her hands into her pockets. It was going to be a long walk home.

* * *

Sakura was waiting for him at the shop the next day. She had had a feeling that he would be coming back, and luckily, her intuition was not wrong. 

"You!" she said, following him as he opened the door and stepped inside. Overhead, a frail chime sounded.

He ignored her and shook off his coat.

Sakura rolled her eyes. This was going to be tough.

Look," Sakura said, stepping in front of him. The boy stared at her impassively. She was blocking his way. "Just pay me the money you owe me and I promise I'll leave you alone."

"I don't owe you anything," he replied, pushing past her. He disappeared into an aisle stocked with an assortment of baskets.

Sakura cursed under her breath. She went after him. He had picked up a small rattan basket and was now examining it disdainfully.

"I just want my money back, you idiot," Sakura hissed under her breath. The dark-haired boy glanced at her.

"I know," he smirked. With that, the boy picked up the basket and headed for the cash register.

Sakura tightened her fists. She would have liked nothing better than to wipe that _irritating_ smirk off his face with a well-aimed punch.

* * *

"What's your name?" 

Sakura was curious. She had seen this boy (and demanded money from him) every day for the past week. He had ignored her pleas each time, but never told her to leave. More puzzling still, he had continued return to the shop and purchased an item day after day. Sakura took this as a sign that he somewhat tolerated her presence. Though they had quick confrontations regarding her money, she had never asked him anything personal before. This was new territory.

The boy turned to face her.

"Why do you want to know?"

Sakura fought back a smile. "You just like keeping people in the dark, don't you?"

The boy ignored her and continued his stroll down the aisle.

"Why do you come here every day?" Sakura pressed. She realized that she sounded like she was interrogating him.

He stopped, looked contemplative. Sakura's eyes brightened immediately. They were finally getting somewhere.

"I'm not sure."

So much for that.

Sakura followed him into another aisle. Piles of dusty ceramics were crowded on the shelves. The boy picked up a small decorative dish and turned it over in his hand.

"I'm Sakura," she blurted out. Perhaps he would respond if she started talking first?

He looked like he was about to say something. Sakura held her breath.

"…Hn."

With that, the boy left for the checkout counter, leaving behind a very frustrated Sakura.

* * *

"You look unhappy," Sakura remarked, looking over at her silent companion. 

Something flickered across his face.

"I'm not," he said after a pause. His words sounded slightly hollow. Unnatural.

Sakura stared at him, contemplatively. "You still haven't told me your name."

"Hn," the boy answered, sounding bored.

"And you still owe me money," Sakura continued.

The boy smirked and picked up a ceramic bowl.

"And you're still annoying," he said in parting.

But he hid a smile.

* * *

Sakura entered the dingy little shop, taking care to shut it quietly behind her. The store was silent save for the rattling of the radiator, echoed by Tsunade impatiently tapping the countertop with her fingernails. 

She was two hours later than usual. Today had been hectic. Sakura volunteered at the hospital, and flu season had started off with a bang. A massive influx of sniffling people had arrived today, and Sakura was left scrambling around, trying to keep up with all of the nurses' orders.

Tsunade looked over in her direction.

"Sakura," she said. "Come over here."

Confused, she obliged.

Tsunade held out a small box, neatly wrapped in white tissue paper. A small card was attached to the top.

"What is this?" Sakura asked, perplexed.

"That boy you keep on following left it here," the older woman replied. She sat back into her chair. "He came in, expecting you. But you didn't come, so he bought a hand towel and left right after."

"Really," Sakura said slowly, plucking the card from the tissue paper. It slipped out of her fingers and fluttered to the ground.

Tsunade looked bemused. "He's come here every day for the past couple of months. This shop doesn't see many new customers, but he's always been faithful."

Sakura furrowed her brow.

"That's kind of strange."

Tsunade gave a slight nod. "I heard that his entire family was murdered five months ago by his older brother." She shook her head. "Terrible, really. But it might just be rumor."

Sakura stared at the wrapped box. Heavy in her palm. _His entire family murdered_…Sakura couldn't fathom suffering that kind of loss. But then again, she had sensed that there was something not quite right.

"Go on, open it," Tsunade urged her.

She quickly tore off the wrapping paper. She knew what was inside before the box was even open.

Inside was a snow globe.

Biting her lip to keep from laughing out loud, Sakura leaned over to pick up the card.

There was only one word printed upon its surface.

_Sasuke._

* * *

**Author's Note**: Woo it's done! This was supposed to be a drabble but it turned out way longer than expected. I hope the ending was all right. Reviews would be very appreciated. :D 


End file.
